


The Great Dadamato War of 2014 | (All I Need)

by takakoyaki



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, In which everyone loves Moon Jongup, M/M, Possibly established Jonglo, We don't actually know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Daehyun wanted to do was borrow a shirt. All Himchan wanted was some peace and quiet. All Junhong wanted was one Dadamato doll for himself. Instead everyone got a huge mess thanks to Yoo Youngjae's special brand of reasoning.</p><p>aka, that one time Youngjae impulse bought too many Jongup!matos and the B.A.P dorm broke out into an all-out war over their ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Dadamato War of 2014 | (All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy crack inspired by the fact that, as a Jongup stan, I was temporarily upset over the fact that Dadamato (Jongup's Matoki) was the last Matoki doll to sell out at Kcon, which eventually led to [isengard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/profile) and I making up a story where Yoo Youngjae hoards all the Dadamatos in his closet. This is the end result.

All Daehyun wanted to do was borrow a shirt from Youngjae.

He asked ‘permission’ as he was already in the process of opening the closet door, so there wasn’t enough time for Youngjae to react before Daehyun flung it open and suddenly, inexplicably, found himself knee-deep in stuffed Dadamato dolls that had tumbled out of the closet en masse.

“Young… jae…?”

Daehyun stared at him. Then at the Dadamatos, then at the closet, then back at Youngjae.

Youngjae couldn’t respond. He couldn’t even yell at Daehyun. He’d already fallen off the side of his bed, turned about five different shades of purpleish red, and stammered something incomprehensible as Daehyun slowly picked up one of the dolls.

He turned to look at Youngjae again, and, without breaking eye contact, scooped up as many dolls as he could carry before sprinting out of the room at full speed.

\--

Himchan was playing on his iPad in his room when he heard the familiar sound of Youngjae and Daehyun screaming.

This wouldn’t normally be anything to become alarmed over, but this time it was accompanied by the sound of scrambling through the hallways and tripping over things and hitting walls to the point where they might damage the furniture.  Manager Kang would be upset if they had to replace any more furniture this month.

Himchan was prepared to scold them in his very best scolding voice to cut it out already, but was struck speechless at the scene before him once he looked out in to the dorm. The lamp had fallen off the end table. The chairs were upturned. The brand new floor rug that Himchan had picked out with Bbang was crumpled up in one corner of the living room. Also, an unbelievable number of stuffed Matoki dolls dressed in green were strewn about the floor.

Himchan felt his blood pressure skyrocketing when a blur vaguely resembling Daehyun whooshed past him, soon followed by a completely winded Youngjae. His face was completely red, but he still turned several shades paler when he saw Himchan in the doorway.

“Himchan hyung…!”

“Yoo Youngjae, what is going on here?” Himchan was not amused.

“Daehyun opened the closet without my permission!” Normally Youngjae would have cowered when Himchan was like this, but he sounded borderline hysterical.

“What does that even _mean_? And where did all these Dadamatos come fr—wait, they were in YOUR closet?!”

Youngjae’s face returned to its original brick red shade. “So?!! I mean, I-I didn’t say it was my closet!”

Himchan, ignoring Youngjae’s protests, stepped out into the hallway and started picking up the Dadamatos.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to confiscate these until you two straighten up the dorm.”

Youngjae looked horrified. “Hyung, you can’t— but Daehyunnie already—“

“Yes, I can.”

Himchan pushed Youngjae aside and started throwing Dadamatos into a spare laundry basket, causing Youngjae to throw himself at Himchan in an attempt to tackle him. Youngjae and Himchan both fell to the ground, the laundry basket dropping to the floor next to them as they rolled about.

“Is this how you treat your hyung?!” Himchan was glad he wasn’t wearing anything expensive or important, because Youngjae was about to tear a hole in something from all the yanking.

“It is when it’s war!!” Youngjae had definitely become one hundred percent hysterical by now.

Himchan was, at the very least, stronger than a flailing Yoo Youngjae when motivated by spite. He shoved Youngjae off and hurried back into his room with the basket of Dadamatos, slamming the door and holding it shut as best he could.

Youngjae pounded on the door a few times, but Himchan wasn’t about to give up. Junhong and Yongguk would be back from their schedules any minute now, and Jongup from the studio later that night, so he had to come up with a strategy.

“Hyung!!” Youngjae’s pleading voice came through the other side of the door.

Himchan didn’t answer. Instead he barricaded the door with a chair and quickly went to hide his cache under the bed.

\--

The majority of the Dadamatos had been claimed by Himchan, Daehyun or Youngjae by the time Junhong and Yongguk arrived at the dorm, but a few were still lying around or stuck underneath chairs. The dorm itself remained in disarray.

Yongguk stared around in disbelief for a few moments, shook his head, and headed for the shower without a word. Junhong chose to investigate, quietly collecting all the Dadamatos he could find and storing them in the high shelves in their kitchen that no one else could reach as easily.

Then he went and knocked on Youngjae’s door, practically vibrating with curiosity.

“Youngjae hyung?? Why is the dorm like this?”

Upon hearing the sound of Junhong’s voice, Youngjae cracked open the door a bit and peered out.

“Is the coast clear? Er, are Himchannie hyung or Daehyunnie out there?” he asked Junhong in a confidential whisper.

“No, and Yongguk hyung is showering.” Junhong also lowered his voice to a whisper.

Youngjae pulled Junhong into the room before closing the door as quietly as he could.

“Listen Junhong, you have to help me do something about this before Jongup gets back,” Youngjae hissed urgently, covering his face in his hands. He was rapidly turning bright pink from his ears all the way down to his neck.

“Help you with what, hyung?” Junhong asked a little too innocently. It was kind of mean, but it was also kind of fun to see Youngjae squirm.

“The… you know! You must have seen them,” Youngjae gestured towards the hallway. Then Junhong saw realization strike him as he dragged his hands down his face, emitting a large groan.

“Oh god, Yongguk hyung saw them too. I might as well hand in my resignation now.” Youngjae turned and threw himself on the bed dramatically.

“They’re all hyung’s? Why did you have so many?” Junhong went over to sit next to him and patted his back comfortingly in an attempt to butter Youngjae up for information.

“I don’t know,” Youngjae said helplessly, still facedown on his bed.

“We were promoting near a store that had them… and they all said ‘sold out’ except Jonguppie’s… so I just… I just…  ahhh, I’m screwed!”  He punched his pillow in frustration.

Junhong hummed. He would’ve been lying if he said he wouldn’t have felt upset too, but… it was just one store, right? Jongup was really cool, and talented, and funny. He had tons of fans. Who _didn’t_ love him?

“How many did you buy?”

Youngjae rolled over to look up at Junhong. “I… I don’t really know. Himchan hyung and Daehyun took a whole bunch, but a lot are still in my closet.”

Junhong wondered briefly why Daehyun and Himchan wanted the Dadamatos so badly, but upon reflection, he would want some too if he was a hyung and could do things like wage war over stuffed animals that represented Jongup.

“Okay, hyung. I’ll help you clean up and cover for you when Jonguppie hyung comes home,” Junhong told Youngjae, who immediately threw himself onto Junhong and hugged him so hard Junhong couldn’t breathe too well.

“Junhong-ah!! I knew I could count on you!” Youngjae whacked Junhong’s shoulder a few times in excitement.  He was so happy it made Junhong feel a little bad that he’d already hid some of the Dadamatos from Youngjae, so he decided to tell the truth.

“Is it okay if I keep some of the ones I found earlier? I put them somewhere Jongup hyung won’t see them, I promise,” he asked earnestly. Youngjae looked conflicted.

“I’d better put them back in my closet until I figure out what to do with them all,” he said, his shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry, Junhong.”

Junhong tried not to show Youngjae how disappointed he was, but he wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings, especially from the members. “It’s okay, hyung. I understand.”

Youngjae sighed heavily. He stared at his hands for a moment, then got up and went into his closet, returning with one of the Dadamatos.

“I’m sure no one will notice if you have just one of them,” he said, putting it in Junhong’s lap and smiling weakly.

This time it was Junhong’s turn to throw his arms around Youngjae and hug him as tightly as he could. “You’re the best, Youngjae hyung!”

“I’m an idiot who shouldn’t be allowed to go online shopping,” Youngjae disagreed, but he looked significantly less upset than he had been. He sprang to his feet, tugging Junhong’s wrist. “Okay, let’s go clean up before Jonguppie really does walk in on this disaster.”

\--

Things had, by some miracle, calmed down by the time Jongup came home from his voluntary extra hours dancing at the practice studio. Youngjae ended up dragging Junhong around cleaning up the dorm, then guilt tripping Daehyun, then all three of them guilt tripped Himchan, and in the end all the Dadamatos were safely returned to Youngjae’s closet.  

All of them except for the one Youngjae had given to Junhong, which was now sitting next to his pillow along with the Totomato he’d been gifted upon the dolls’ release. He was in the middle of taking pictures of them with his iPod when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Junhong-ah?”

“Jongup hyung?!” Junhong nearly jumped out of his skin as Jongup suddenly showed up next to his bed, along with his laptop and a bag of snacks.  He had completely forgotten that he and Jongup had planned to watch a movie together that night. He didn’t have any time to hide the Dadamato, but maybe Jongup wouldn’t comment…

“You bought a Dadamato?” Jongup asked as soon as he sat down on the bed, destroying Junhong’s last hopes of avoiding the issue. “Weird, I just bought one of yours not too long ago.”

Junhong opened his mouth, then closed it again in disbelief.

“You… you have mine?”

“Yours is the cutest,” Jongup said with a shrug.

“I… um…” Junhong felt his ears become uncomfortably warm, which was dumb, because it wasn’t like Jongup was saying _Junhong_ was the cutest. Probably. “I like yours the best, Jonguppie hyung.”

“And Junhong’s room has one of each. That works out good,” Jongup reached over and put the Totomato doll next to him, before giving Junhong the Dadamato doll to hold.

“I… I guess it does...” Junhong buried his face in Jongup’s chest out of embarrassment as soon as he put his arm around Junhong’s shoulders and pulled him close. They usually cuddled while they watched movies or anime together, but it felt even nicer now that he got to hold the Dadamato doll while Jongup’s arms were around him.

“Actually, I got this doll from Youngjae hyung. He… had some extras,” Junhong mentioned as the movie’s opening credits started to roll. He was resting his head in Jongup’s lap now, looking up at him instead of at the computer.

“Oh yeah, I saw all those Dadamatos in his closet last week when I went to borrow his sweatshirt,” Jongup said nonchalantly. “I forgot to ask him about it because I went to sleep right away and it just kind of slipped my mind after that.”

“It slipped your mind?” Junhong knew better than to be surprised by now, but he was kind of surprised anyway.

“Yeah? I mean, it’s Youngjae hyung. He probably lost a bet or something,” Jongup said with a shrug. He was running his fingers gently through Junhong’s hair, a simple gesture of affection which only made Junhong understand Youngjae’s feelings even more.

“It’s because he loves you,” Junhong murmured. His chest felt funny. Jongup looked at him in confusion.

“Well, he loves you and the hyungs too.” Jongup seemed neither convinced nor concerned. “Anyway, I’m happier that Junhong has one Dadamato than I am that Youngjae hyung has one hundred.”

Junhong reached up and laced his fingers through Jongup’s. Even if Youngjae had more Dadamatos, there was only one Jongup, and he already belonged to Junhong.

“I’m happy, too,” he said, and he meant it.

Jongup smiled widely, bunny teeth and all, and his hand squeezed Junhong’s as they finally settled in to watch the movie.

It was all Junhong needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://tacocatwrites.livejournal.com/520.html) and [tumblr](http://tacocatfighting.tumblr.com/post/108048117918/b-a-p-the-great-dadamato-war-of-2014).


End file.
